The Inheritors of the Spirits
by Enderman of the End
Summary: After Takuya and the other inheritors of the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors defeated Lucemon, the Digital World returned to normal. Things were peaceful, life was good, and more species of Digimon were appearing all the time. However, that was not to last. Now, a new evil is approaching. It is time for a new group of Digidestined to help the Digital World.
1. Chapter 1

Walking up to the small, brown creature, the lion enveloped in black flames grinned.

"Please! Don't hurt me, mister..."

Black Coronamon just smiled. "Black Spitfire!" he yelled as a small black flame shot from his mouth, hitting the Kokomon. Watching as the Kokomon burned, he walked forward and stole it's Fractal Code.

"You won't need this," he said as the Kokomon reverted to an egg.

After a few minutes of wandering through the plains, Black Coronamon heard a voice. _Do you wish for strength?_ is said.

"Who's there!" he yelled back in his childish, yet cruel voice.

_I am simply a humble servant to my master. I am looking for Digimon who wish for strength so that I can ressurect him. I ask again: Do you wish for strength?_

"Ressurect your master? So, he's dead? If your strong enough to make me stronger, why do you serve somebody who died already?" Black Coronamon retorted.

_It is simple. I began to serve him after his death... I feel his intentions were that of a god. He was to rebuild this world so that there would be no more conflict. This is your final chance. Do you wish to be strong. Do not pretend that you do not crave power. I have seen you crush many weaklings so as to gain there abysmal amount of power, all in hopes of becoming strong enough to do as you please. Should you serve me, and through me, my master, you shall be able to do anything you wished, and so much more._

Black Coronamon didn't know what to say. This Digimon knew him so well, it was almost scary. Looking at the green plains that stretched for miles, as far as the eye could see, Black Coronamon knew what his answer was, even before he was concious of it.

"I'll serve you," he replied to the voice.

_Perfect._

Moments later, the ground around Black Coronamon began to fade into Fractal Code. What was going on?! Scared, he prepared for a fight. But instead, the Fractal Code of the land around him began to wind it's way toward him, becoming a densely packed glowing ball.

* * *

Today had been one of the strangest days Masato had had in a long time. First his phone had started acting up, emitting a strange static noise. After a few minutes, he'd decided that he'd had enough. Turning off his phone, he told his mom that he'd be back in time for lunch.

After a few minutes wandering the streets, Masato saw that he wasn't the only one having the same problem. It seemed as though every kid between 10 and 14 with a phone was having the same problem. After about an hour, he began to head home.

Halfway there, he turned his phone on to check if he'd recieved any calls while it had been off. He was pleasently surprised to see the static had stopped. Checking his messages, he saw there was only one, but it was from a number he'd never seen before...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this one's shorter than the last. I wrote it on my phone. XD

I hope you enjoy it, though.

* * *

Normally, Masato wouldn't have given the number any thought. He would have ignored the message and gone home. But something was different this time. He felt... Drawn to it somehow. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if he had to listen to this message. Masato felt this in the second he saw the message. He brought the phone to his ear and listened to the message.

_Greetings, Masato Kanbara. It is time for your adventure to begin. If you wish for some excitement in your life, I suggest you take the 1:30 train to southern Kyoto. All will become clear in time, should you choose to go._

Feeling that this was just some prank, Masato decided to humor them. Calling his parents, Masato told them he was heading over to a friend's house.

* * *

The predator of Flame Terminal was bored. He wanted to kill, to destroy, to terrorize. He'd had enough boredom as a Rookie level. He was stronger now. He could do anything to these weaklings.

Looking at a passing Biyomon, he decided this was enough. For now.

"Hello," he said in his gravely voice.

The small bird froze. Turning, she now saw the black form that seemed to blend with it's surroundings. It seemed as though the creature was malnourished, it was so skinny. However, it also exuded an aura of extreme strength, one that didn't fit with the fact that it was only champion level. It had three long claws on each hand and legs that were bent at the knees. It seemed that it's strength was only surpassed by it's cruelty.


End file.
